Un Libro Asombroso-ArminxReader
by TariaChan
Summary: ¡Hola! Soy nueva en este sitio, yo ya estaba instalada en DA, pero me recomendaron allí que también me inscribiera a FanFiction para las historias. Esta es la primera que hice, espero que os guste, ya subo el siguiente capítulo pronto


**Aquí os traigo mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste. Supongo que haré la continuación dentro de poco, comentad si os ha gustado, significa mucho para mi, pues estoy empezando. Aquí está la historia ^_^**

-historia-

Por fin entré en la legión de reconocimiento. Después de tres años duros de entrenamiento y disciplina,lo conseguí.Aquel esperado día en el que nos daban a elegir dónde entrar llegó .Yo lo tenía claro: quería entrar en las tropas de ía darle uso a esos tres años y no vaguear dentro de los muros, sino salir al exterior. Pero no todos lo tenían tan claro. Los compañeros más cercanos que tenía optaron por la policía militar, o si no, por las tropas estacionarias. Incluso algunos que me decían que también iban a entrar conmigo, acabaron cediendo al miedo y entrado en otras tropas, así que sólo quedé yo y otros pocos que no conocía.  
Nos presentaron ante los otros miembros, a cada uno de nosotros. Si hay algo que yo no podía aguantar, es que la gente me mirara. Me ponía de los nervios. El comandante Erwin alzó la voz de nuevo para decir mi nombre y terminar, pues era la que quedaba por nombrar:

-Y por último[Nombre y primer apellido]

Me llevé el puño al pecho y lo golpeé tan fuerte que me dolió bastante. A pesar de mi gesto convincente, me hubiera gustado verme la cara en ese momento. Todo un poema seguro. Por suerte para mí, la presentación de los nuevos miembros terminó, y pude dirigirme a mi habitación. Como entraron menos soldados de lo esperado, los cuartos de este año eran individuales. Por una parte esto me gustó, porque tendría algo de intimidad, pero por otra era horrible. Soy nueva aquí y no conozco a nadie. Además, los otros soldados que entraron ya se conocían entre ellos así que no había oportunidad de encontrar a otro en mi situación.

Llegó la hora de comer y salí de mi habitación para dirigirme al comedor. Todos los soldados que eran amigos se sentaban juntos en las mesas, así que me senté en una mesa que estaba vacía y me puse a observar a los otros grupos para entretenerme un rato. Uno de ellos me llamó especialmente la atención. Era un grupo numeroso,entre ellos un chica de pelo negro y ojos grises, que parecía ser bastante seria, un chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, y por último un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules, con una cara aniñada, bastante agradable, aunque en ese momento parecía nervioso mientras hablaba con el otro chico de ojos verdes, que reía y hablaba con él despreocupado.

En ese momento ambos chicos me miraron, con lo que yo me puse nerviosa. ¿Realmente notaron que yo los miraba?. El de ojos verdes le dio una palmada en el hombro al de los ojos azules, que se veía incluso más nervioso que yo. Este se levantó de golpe, y caminó atemorizado hacia mí. ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer yo ahora?. Opté por quedarme allí sentada, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que el chico venía hacia mi mesa.

-O-Oye... tú eras [Nombre y apellido], ¿no?. E-esto, eras nueva y-y yo... bueno nosotros, los de aquella mesa (señaló hacia la mesa, donde todos nos estaban mirando), pensábamos que s-si querías podías sentarte con nosotros, para ir familiarizándote con esto...

-¿Eh?- dije yo, con un tono propio de una chica extrovertida. La verdad es que no sé por qué me salió así, los mismos nervios me jugaron una mala pasada y respondí de esa manera extraña.

El chico se puso un poco pálido y con miedo me respondió- L-lo siento, yo pensaba que quizás no tenías a nadie conocido aquí y...eso...-Se fue a dar la vuelta , cuando yo me dí cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. Había metido la pata. Era ahora o nunca, ese chico era mi oportunidad para conocer a gente y yo no iba a dejarla escapar. Entonces contesté:

-¡Espera!-Me levanté de la mesa y el chico giró la cabeza para mirarme- Yo, la verdad, es que no conozco a nadie aquí y me gustaría hacer amigos. Si no os importa,m-me gustaría sentarme con vosotros-Bajé la cabeza para que el chico no se diera cuenta de que me había costado muchísimo decir eso. Pero igualmente, creo que lo hizo,pues me regaló una amplia sonrisa y me dijo:

-Pues venga, acompáñame- dijo ya más animado. La verdad es que me pareció un chaval muy simpático, ojalá todo el mundo fuera así, suspiré en mis pensamientos. Llegamos a la mesa, dónde se encontraban todos. El rubio se sentó y me ofreció sitio a su lado.

-Ella es [Nombre y apellido]- empezó diciendo y yo le interrumpí.

-Por favor, llámame sólo [Nombre]- dije medio en voz baja.

-Como quieras [Nombre], pues yo me llamo Armin.

-Yo soy Eren-me dijo el chico de ojos verdes-es bueno ver que hay gente que se une a las tropas-me dijo, y después esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Yo asentí sonriendo también.

-Yo Mikasa- dijo con tono serio la chica del pelo tono desanimó un poco, pero el ambiente se volvió a llenar de alegría cuando otro del grupo se presentó.

-¡Yo soy Connie! - dijo otro chico el cuál también me sonrió. Y así se fueron presentando todos los allí sentados, hasta que la última terminó la presentación rápidamente:

-Yo soy Sasha, pero ya está bien de presentaciones, ¡que se te enfría la comida!- Me dijo, mientras no le quitaba ojo a mi plato de patatas cocidas y arroz. Y, yo, haciéndole caso, me puse a comer.

-Bueno, pues ya sabes, a partir de ahora vente siempre con nosotros, no te quedes sola en otra mesa ¿vale?- Eren me dijo esto amablemente.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias a todos- dije feliz.

-No nos las des a nosotros, dáselas a Armin, gracias a él nos dimos cuenta de que estabas sola, no dejaba de mirar a tu sitio y no hablaba, así que nos dimos cuenta del por qué estaba raro - dijo Ymir y comenzó a reír.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Yo no...-dijo Armin, poniéndose rojo y bajando la cabeza, y todos comenzaron a reírse, mientras yo miraba a Armin confundida, cosa que hacía que se pusiera aún más rojo. Después de esto tocó ir a dormir, me acosté feliz porque me había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Todos eran geniales: Mikasa, Marco, Ymir, Eren, Armin... Ah, ese Armin, él era... también era genial, pero para mi... él me resultaba... bueno, no importa, supongo...Me dije a mi misma, y me dormí con una sonrisa pensando en todos, sobre todo en el rubio.


End file.
